


Cloudy

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but they're fine really, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “It would be cloudy on the one day we manage to go for a walk.”“Hm.”“You’re only pleased you got to wear the bloody coat, Sherlock.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sthirtieth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Kudos: 27





	Cloudy

“It _would_ be cloudy on the one day we manage to go for a walk.”

“Hm.”

“You’re only pleased you got to wear the bloody coat, Sherlock.”

“Mm.”

“Not that I object, mind you. It’s a good coat.”

“I know it’s a good coat, John.”

“Only you wear it unless it’s a choice between the coat and heat stroke, and even then you’ll carry it over your arm.”

“Mm.”

“Not that I mind, love, you know that. It wouldn’t be Sherlock Holmes without the coat.”

“I thought that was the hat.”

“Hm? Well, the hat was sort of foisted on you, wasn’t it? But the coat is something you chose. Something you _like_.”

“True, John, but there is something more essential to me than the coat.”

“Oh?”

“You. Where would I be without my blogger?”

“If we weren’t wearing these ridiculously posh masks, I’d kiss you.”

“Oh, stop it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the handwritten draft on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYURY_6Wy00)


End file.
